The Rising Sun
by ChinaE
Summary: The Avatar is the master of all four elements. What happens when Zuko, grandson to Avatar Roku, stumbles upon Roku's companion Fang and discovers he is more than just a Firebender?
1. Chapter 1

**LJ Name:** **chinae**, aka Erika  
**Title of Fic:** The Rising Sun  
**Beta:** **dossier** (Part I to V), who gave the right advise and asked the best questions. And Tetzurou, who looked at the story while it was still in its infancy.  
**Estimated word length upon completion:** 14,667  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Action / Adventure, with bits of drama  
**Warnings and pairings:** Please consider this to an AU. The story focuses on Zuko and Iroh.  
**Personal Note:** Some of the dialogue was taking directly from the cartoon. In particular, _The Siege of the North: Part II_, Admiral Zhao and Zuko's battle, and the episode _The Desert_, Iroh playing Pai Sho. For source material, I've also used _ATLA: Prequel – Zuko's Story_.

**Summary:** The Avatar is the master of all four elements. What happens when Zuko, grandson to Avatar Roku, stumbles upon Roku's companion Fang and discovers he is more than just a Firebender?

~oo00oo~ 

**Prologue **

Zuko runs as fast as his small legs permit him. He runs past his room, past the children's quarter, out to the garden. He finally comes to a stop at the small pond adjacent the tree.

He kneels to the ground, shoulders shaking and tears running down his cheek. He's four. Zuko lets out a loud sniffle and runs the back of his hand over his nose.

He has tried desperately to make fire but nothing emerges from his hands. No flame or heat. It matters not how much he tries, or how desperately he wishes it, his body does not obey him.

No matter how many vegetables he eats, even the yucky green peas, he is still small for his age. Even with his mother at his side, as he offers sacrifice to the Ancestors, he still cannot bend fire. He studies, yet he cannot correctly recite the history of his family.

His mum tells him that he is still a little boy, that in time he will master these things. That one could not bend until the body was ready, but that was before he watched his two-year-old sister heat her glass of goat milk.

He leans and brushes his fingertips over the surface of the water. At his touch the water ripples.

"Zuko!"

The young Prince sits back and hugs his knees, ignoring his mother's call.

"There you are." She sits next to him. They are silent for a moment and as Ursa reaches to rub her son's shoulder, she notes the redness around his eyes. She moves and hugs him to her, rocking him back and forth, murmuring along his temple, how much she loves him.

In her embrace, he cries that it isn't fair. He's trying so hard. Why can't he produce just a bit of flame?

Neither notices how the water in the pool continues to ripple in motion with Ursa as she rocks her son to sleep.

~oo00oo~

**Part One: The Little Prince **

_The character "eight" (__八__) does not consist of one stroke. _

_Chinese proverb _

No child could resist the lure of a cave and it is not everyday his older cousin comes home and is able to take him on an expedition.

"Come on, lazy bones," Lu Ten calls out to Zuko.

"I'm coming," he runs and stumbles only to be caught in his cousin's strong grip.

"Careful there." Lu Ten teasingly pulls Zuko's topknot.

Zuko glares at his cousin, as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Stop it."

"Zuzu, wait up." Azula calls to them.

Zuko's eight and Azula six. Unfortunately, his mother had deemed her old enough to accompany them.

"My name is Zuko!" he yells, angry that even in this, Azula would not let him have time alone with his beloved cousin.

Azula's hands came to rest along her hips. There is a determined look on her face.

"If you both prefer to stay here and fight ..." Lu Ten threatens, recognizing that his cousins are getting ready to argue. At his glare, they quiet down. He sighs and rubs his temples. Kids. Knowing Azula will continue to pester Zuko, he decides it'll be best for now to separate them, so he offers Azula his hand, knowing that Zuko will follow.

Azula sends Zuko a triumphant grin.

As they near the mouth of the cave, Lu Ten fishes something out of his bag. He lights the two torches and tries to hand one to Zuko and the other to Azula.

"I don't need it, cousin." Azula informs him, conjuring a small flame and holding it in the palm of her hand. She sends a gleeful grin over to her older brother.

Zuko meanwhile looks dejectedly down to the ground.

Unlike his sister, he's no prodigy and while he could call forth fire, holding it, nurturing it, is something he still has difficulty doing.

"Take the torch, both of you."

"But –" Azula begins to say.

Lu Ten interrupts her. "It's a long walk inside these caves, and you will be easily tired."

Azula huffs, takes the torch and marches on ahead.

Lu Ten kneels down in front of Zuko who's still looking at the ground and holds the torch to him. "There is no shame in needing this, Zuko. In fact," he leans and whispers to his younger cousin as if sharing a secret, "when I first entered these caves with my father, I too needed a torch."

"You did?" Zuko asks, voice small, for one brief second glancing up at this cousin. Pale gold eyes, worried before they again become downcast.

With his other hand, Lu Ten tips Zuko's face up. "Yeah, I did." Smiling shyly now Zuko accepts the torch from him. There's a bounce to his step. They walk toward Azula who waits for them, and as Lu Ten continues on before them, she mouths the word, 'baby' to Zuko.

He ignores her and instead rushes to walk beside his older cousin. If Lu Ten said that he too had needed help; it must be true. His cousin has never lied to him.

Inside the cavern, they walk through miles of passageways with Lu Ten as their guide.

"Now, it has been said that the first Firebenders who entered these caves did so in the form of a test, a rite of passage. That only those who could nurture their fire will find the secret hidden in this cavern."

"A secret?" Azula looks at Lu Ten incredulously. Zuko steps closer eager to hear more.

"Yes, little sister, a secret." Lu Ten grins at them, for one brief moment no longer resembling the young heir to the throne, but their mischievous cousin whom they both adore. Quickly he performs a series of Firebending moves that end with him sending a small fireball ahead of them to illuminate their path.

"There are many passageways in these caverns, some lead to rooms that contain pools of groundwater, others resemble lava tubes that must have been formed during volcanic activity and some even speculate could lead all the way to the ancient city that once held the first Fire Sage Temples."

"Is that where we are going, Lu Ten?" Zuko asks.

"No, little brother. Not today." The flame in Lu Ten's hand blazes. "But one day, we'll explore this hidden world."

"And find the secret together?"

"Yes, Zuko. Find it together."

"I bet, that if I wanted to, I could find the secret."

Lu Ten flicks the tip of Azula's nose. "This isn't a contest Azula."

"Is that all?" Azula face took on a bored expression.

Lu Ten sighs. "For now. Come on, enough adventure for today."

Zuko takes one last look at where Lu Ten's fireball has gone to, and promises himself that one day he'd be back.

~oo00oo~

On the day of Zuko's ninth birthday a dragon hawk arrives carrying a scabbard. Sheathed within it are two broadswords, a scroll and a message from his uncle, General Iroh, Dragon of the West, Crowned Prince to the Fire Nation Kingdom.

_Nephew,_

In one of your mother's letters, she wrote of your interest in swords and to be known for more than just your Firebending skill.

As our nation continues the siege at Ba Sing Se, and as we battle both Earthbenders and non-benders, I too have realized that we need to learn more than just our own element.

On a recent raid, our troops came upon a chest full of scrolls that spoke of an Earth Kingdom maiden renowned for her sword-fighting skills. The Lady of Yue, was a tactical genius, a non-bender, who invented many of the fighting systems used by benders and non-benders to handle multiple attackers.

I thought you'd be interested in an old scroll of hers called, The Swordfighter's Saga. I have also included two of her broadswords. May Agni protect you.

Your Uncle,

Iroh

__

Zuko takes out both single-blade swords. They're short dao. Excited he thrusts one dao and then the other. Feeling all important he lowers his voice and make-believes that he is facing an Earthbender solider, "Bow to me you –"

"Zuzu, have you finally giving up bending?" Azula smirks.

Zuko ignores her. She's jealous, that's all. Uncle Iroh, only ever sends her dolls, while aside from this gift, Zuko has already received a pearl knife from his Uncle that once belonged to a Earthbender General who surrender when General Iroh broke through Ba Sing Se outer wall.

"Uncle agrees with me, one must learn more than just their element." He sheaths the swords.

"Father wouldn't agree." Azula argues back.

"Uncle is Dragon of the West," Zuko informs her.

"And Ba Sing Se still has not fallen." Azula's tone rose. "And it will never fall as long as tea-loving kookiness is in charge!"

Zuko fist clenches the sword and he storms away from Azula.

~oo00oo~

When one's world comes to an end, all one wants to do is run. Run to the farthest corner, away from the background noise and false looks that threaten to swallow you alive.

Grandfather is dead.

And his mother has disappeared.

"Azula always lies," he murmurs, repeating the phrase like a mantra, as if by doing so, it will make it true.

He once thought the worst day of his life was when the messenger bird brought the news that Lu Ten was dead, but this is worse. His mother is gone. Who will be his buffer from Azula's cruelty? Who will be there to support him when he fails? Who will be there to pick him up?

Who will love him, for neither his father nor sister cares for him.

He's ten and his world has ended.

Still wearing the white robes from the funeral pyre, Zuko goes to his room. He walks over to the wardrobe and opens one of the drawers. He looks for a scroll that Lu Ten had given him on his last visit to the palace. Finding it, he packs it and a few other things into a small bag. Nothing heavy, mostly personal things he doesn't want to leave behind, like a locket with a lock of his mother's hair in it, uncle's knife, the broadswords and Lu Ten's map. He then goes over to the table and grabs enough of the fruit from the fruit dish to last him a day or two. He places the fruit and other provisions into the bag and quickly leaves the room.

He's going to prove to everyone that he is worth something. Anything.

If there is no one here to defend him, he will have to defend himself.

With stealth, long practiced from his many attempts at trying to avoid Azula, Zuko makes it out of the palace and the protected Imperial city. He takes the route once shown to him by Lu Ten, avoiding most of the roads used by travellers.

Finally, when he arrives, he leans against the mouth of the cavern, exhausted not just due to the long hike, but the grief and uncertainty of the past two days.

He didn't know his grandfather that well and on the few occasions he'd been brought out and presented to him had not been ideal. Too often in those meetings, it was Azula who had shone while Zuko was pushed to the background.

The Firelord had not been the grandfatherly type but that did not mean his passing meant anything less to Zuko. In fact anything associated with his grandfather brought up a great deal of mixed emotions in Zuko. Emotions that had intensified once Lu Ten had died.

Lu Ten's death meant that Zuko was no longer considered a spare, but instead an heir.

Zuko carefully unwraps the small torch, breathing deeply, as his mother had taught him; he concentrates on his inner fire. In and out, he breaths, until he feels the build up of warmth along his body, that travels throughout his torso until eventually a bit of flame lights up in the middle of his palm. He lights the torch from the flame within his hand, then enters the cavern.

This is either the bravest or most stupid thing ten-year-old Zuko has ever done. He marches onward, trusting that his cousin had been right, that Zuko would find the secret hidden in these caverns. A secret only true heirs, true Firebenders, could discover.

He stops occasionally to rest and mark the wall with red chalk. He continues even though he's tired and scared. He walks on, ignoring the sounds from above, like that of dripping water or the flapping of bat wings.

Eventually he comes upon a pool of water.

Zuko places the torch in-between a few rocks, securing it, then grabbing an apple from his bag he sits down to eat.

Now that he's here, it doesn't seem that scary.

It seems kind of peaceful.

He continues taking bites out of his apple. Once done, Zuko bends down at the edge of the pool, cleaning his hands and face, sighing deeply as if he carries all the weight of the world.

He takes the torch and continues walking. He walks for what seems like hours, with each step, he's no longer confident of his quest, hands trailing along the rock, feet dragging. He stumbles but there's no one there to help him, or soothe his hurt.

With eyes moist, lips quivering, he keeps on walking.

It seems important somehow to find this secret, and unlike Azula, Lu Ten had never lied to him.

Zuko almost gives up as the passageway becomes harder to navigate and the rocks harder to mark. He probably would have turned back but he comes upon a large chamber, where limestone hangs like columns from the ceiling.

At the end of the chamber there are four small openings. Zuko bites his lip; indecisive of which opening he ought to take. Last time he'd been here, they hadn't come this far.

For the longest time, Zuko stands there. He seems frozen in place until he asks himself, _'If Lu Ten was here, which path would he have taken?'_

Now more confident he strides forward, not taking the right or the middle openings, but instead the one at the far left. The smallest and probably less travelled.

Taking a deep breath he ventures in, noting how small his torch has become but still moving forward. He has come this far; he needs to continue.

The path twists and turns, it probably had been an old lava canal. Upon reaching the end he enters another chamber. He raises the torchlight above him. There are drawings on the cave wall!

Excitedly he runs inside.

He lifts his torch above his head as he walks along the chamber wall. It looks like the drawings encompass the whole of the chamber. It shows stick figures in different Firebending positions all facing the sun. Some of the figures are also drawn dancing with dragons or riding their back.

Zuko glances around; trying to find somewhere he could place his torch. Locating a good holding spot, he places his torch in-between the rocks, fishes into his bag and unrolls a scroll Lu Ten had given him.

The scroll was old, Lu Ten had said, passed from the Firebending Lord to his first heir and he'd given it to Zuko for safekeeping.

In the scroll there are drawings similar to the ones on the cave wall, except the figures in the chamber are more elaborate and it seems as though new drawings had been added through time, as new Firebending techniques were discovered and mastered.

For a brief moment, his heart feels light again. He rolls the scroll and places it back in his bag that he carries over his shoulder.

He continues walking, as far as the light from the torch allows him. Zuko reaches to touch the wall, to rest a bit but it isn't rock that he touches. His hand feels cold and sticky, as if he is touching something with scales. Zuko jumps back, scared.

"What?"

Warm air breezes by him and extinguishes his torch.

He gulps as he's swallowed in darkness.

Scared, Zuko extends his arms, making sure there is nothing in front of him. His jaw quivers as he mouths silently for his ancestors to protect him.

"Lu Ten." He whispers, voice that of a small, frightened boy. "Mum."

He swallows hard, feeling queasy, unable to find any kind of light in this dark cavern.

He wants to be home, to the safety of his room, even if it was partially an illusion. He's probably safer here than at the palace but it feels different now, more menacing. He tries to calm his rapid pulse. If he could only make a bit of fire, just enough to be able to see what was in front of him.

He breathes deep. In. Out. In. Out. In. _Out_. A flicker of flame appears along the tip of his fingertips, lighting the room and illuminating the creature before him.

Zuko yelps, the flame extinguishes, and he stumbles back from the creature menacing jaw, falls and hits his head. Hard.

His last conscious thought is that he hears the scrape of stone against stone. It's later that he would realize it wasn't stone that had made that noise.

~oo00oo~

"Hush, little Prince."

Something warm settles around Zuko. Even asleep, he whimpers.

"You're safe now," the voice tells him.

Zuko slowly blinks and rubs his pale gold eyes. He yawns, eyes still sleepy, he moves as if to sit up. He leans against something soft that breathes in tune with him.

The chamber is lit and when he looks completely up, he sees the small opening above. He wonders why he hadn't noticed it before –

"Are you feeling better, child?"

"What?"

Zuko scrambles away, trying to get up, and then down. His muscles are sore. On the ground, he raises his hand, as he seen other Firebender do, as if to threaten the large red dragon that seems amused at finding such a small boy in his cavern.

"A Firebender? Long since I've seen one," It informs Zuko.

"You talk!" Zuko exclaims.

In a rumbling deep voice it answers, "Well, I am educated."

"You are?" Fear now forgotten, Zuko lowers his hand.

The dragon laughs, its gold cat-like eyes light up in amusement as puffs of smoke come out of its snout. "Oh, to be young and foolish."

Zuko shakes his head, then gasps and doubles over. His head hurts and his vision is blurred.

The dragon moves to lean over him. Zuko rubs the back of his head. He feels a bump already forming.

"Now, now," it says, "I have forgotten how breakable you are at this age."

Zuko just continues to lie there. Is this the secret? A dragon, here?

"Long have I waited for your return," the dragon informs him in a strong majestic voice.

Glancing up, Zuko asks. "Who are you?"

"In time," says the dragon, ignoring his question and instead its snout brushes against the top of Zuko's head. Its beard tickles the side of Zuko's face. The dragon then picks Zuko up from the back of his clothes, and carries him as a bearded cat would its kitten as it flies up, its long wings flapping in the breeze.

~oo00oo~

It feels as if he's been gone longer than a day.

The sun has settled over the horizon and one can clearly see the stars. They have flown out from what had once been a volcanic pit and are now resting on the edge of its crater.

He hugs his knees. If it weren't for the bruises and scrapes, all of this would seem like a dream.

"Are you ever lonely?" If Azula were here, she'd probably demand that it take her back home or such stuff. But home is where he was running away from, not trying to go to.

"I have been lonely for close to a hundred years," confides the dragon.

"That long?" asks Zuko. He's ten, and to him a hundred years seems like forever.

"Yes, child, that long."

"Are there others like you?" It's easier to talk to the dragon and ignore the events of the past two days. Here he could make-believe, this is just a dream and soon, he'd wake up, run to his mother's arms, have a picnic in the garden, and have her comb his hair with his hands, teasing him that she was raising an urchin. A little bor-q-pine.

"It has been a long time since I've seen another of my kind," confessed the dragon.

"Oh." Zuko taps the heel of his boot along the rock.

Zuko yawns and the dragon moves to encircle him.

"Rest now, everything will be better come morning," It assures him.

Zuko places his small bag next to him, carrying his own treasures and lays his head on top of it as the dragon moves to cover him with one of its wings.

"Do you have a name?" he asks as his hand goes to cover his mouth. "What should I call you?" he asks again for if this was a dream, he wishes he could dream it again.

"My name is Fang."

And Zuko slept.

~oo00oo~

Come morning Zuko finds himself not at the top of the crater, but near the entrance of the cave. His bag containing his few belongings is nowhere to be seen. He searches around him but finds nothing. He touched his left side, sighing in relief that he still had the pearl knife with him, safely sheathed in the double wrap belt. The swords though are gone. Finally after a second search, Zuko emerges from the cave, and raises his hand to cover his eyes. He squints at the sun powerful rays.

The sun blazes, heating the stone and ground, it's as though the earth steams. He buries his hand in the soil, seeking the warmth. He lets it steady him as he fights the panic that arises at the thought that he's alone.

Is he so lonely and desperate that he's made up an imaginary friend? He looks down at his clothes, no longer white.

Tentatively he feels the back of his head. "Ow." A bruise had formed.

Perhaps it wasn't all a dream.

More calmly, he walks back to the palace, ignoring the curious look of the townspeople, and later, the guards.

Once inside the Royal family residence, Azula accosts him.

Like an annoying flying insect, Azula pesters him. "Hiding again, Zuzu?" she teases. Her noise wrinkles up and she mouths the word _smelly peasant_ as he passes her.

He ignores her and continues walking to his room.

"Zuzu?" she calls after him, but he just enters his room and closes the door behind him. For now at least, he's no longer concerned about Azula.

~oo00oo~

END of PART I

~oo00oo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: The Bardo **

_Over a long distance, you learn about the strength of your horse; over a long period of time, you get to know what's in a person's heart._

_Chinese proverb _

Once Iroh had believed himself to be invincible. He'd been Dragon of the West, Firebending master and heir to the Fire Nation throne. Now, he is but a broken man, a grieving father.

Lu Ten.

His son had been his world.

Iroh burns the message scrolls his father and brother had sent to him. He wants no offer of condolences. Nor does he want a lecture on how soon he would need another heir to replace the one he'd lost.

The Palace dragon-hawk waits for his reply.

"Not today," he tells it. "Perhaps never."

Iroh walks over to the map hanging on the wall. He traces over the landmass belonging to the Fire Nation, in particular an uninhabited island in the outer rim. Crescent Island had once housed a temple and shrine of Avatar Roku, the last Avatar Firebender.  
Had there been no war, his son would still be alive.

Iroh quickly begins to pack. He has one more task to complete. He must ask his wife for forgiveness for failing to protect Lu Ten and his son for continuing a war that perhaps should have ended long ago.

It would take days for him to travel to the nearest Fire Sage's Temple but what did time matter, when all had been lost.

~oo00oo~

"General Iroh, my Crown Prince," The Fire Sages' bow before him. "We mourn with thee."

Iroh nods at them, acknowledging their words as he looks over the statues and murals in the Avatar Fire Temple.

"I need to make an offering to the spirits."

"Of course my lord."

"And I need to visit the Spirit World."

"General Iroh, that's impossible," comments one of the Fire Sages.

"Then make it possible," said a determined Iroh.

"We have had no contact with the Spirit World, not since Avatar Roku," insists the Fire Sage.

"There is a saying amongst our people, _You must persevere to accomplish seemingly impossible tasks_. We are the Fire Nation; there is nothing that we cannot do."

As the Fire Sages leave to prepare the offering, Iroh continues to stare at the locked chamber that contains Avatar Roku's statue.

_Soon my son, I will see you once again._

~oo00oo~

Iroh and the five Fire Sages stand at the metal doors of the sanctuary leading into Avatar Roku's chamber.

"Once we open the door," says one of the Sages named Shyu, who has earlier introduced himself to Iroh, "you must quickly enter the chamber."

Fire Sage Shyu then indicates to the offering, "Your travel into the Spirit World is a journey only you can take, and only if the spirits will it."

Iroh accepts the offerings of gold and metal, as well as fruits that grow in the Fire Nation. He combines this offering with some personal items, like a piece of clothing that once belong to Lu Ten, and a lock of hair belonging to Iroh's deceased wife.

"Prince Iroh, be wary of the spirits. They have not taken kindly to the Fire Nation conquest and extermination of the Airbenders," Fire Sage Shyu warns.

Iroh looks out at the large atrium, at the massive stone columns and then back to the two huge heavily decorated metal doors. He takes a deep breath and centers himself. He fears not the unknown, nor the spirits need for vengeance or justice. It had been forty-nine days since his son's death and only the spirits knew how long the Bardo would last, the intermediate period between death and rebirth.

While Iroh knew he'd failed to prevent Lu Ten's death, he's here to ensure his son has a favourable rebirth.

Iroh looks at the doors again, to the row of five lion faces and its key hole opening.

"Proceed."

The Five Sages strike a Firebending pose. At the same time, they all shoot a flame into the mouth of the lion head. As the flame travels through the door lock mechanism, unlocking it, the lion's ruby eyes light up. The metal door opens.

Iroh steps in carrying his offering, may Agni protect him.

~oo00oo~

As the door closes behind him, Iroh stares to the middle of the chamber and the large statue of Avatar Roku. As he's been informed he waits for the sunlight from the setting sun to shine through the large ruby at the top of the sanctuary, leading to a red light to travel through the floor and up the statue until it hits the statue's eyes.

White smokes fills the chamber, when it clears Iroh finds himself in the Spirit World facing not Lu Ten but Avatar Roku.

"Crown Prince Iroh, you dare enter my chamber."

Iroh cut to the chase. "My son is dead. I am here to pay tribute and give thee these offerings."

"You son died on the front line, fighting a war your ancestor started," argues Roku.

"Lu Ten was a loyal Fire Nation Prince and he fought honourably," insists Iroh.

Avatar Roku looks sternly at him and then in a blink of an eye they go from standing in the chamber of the Fire Sage Temple, to the middle of Fire Lord's throne room.

"As children, your grandfather and I used to play in this room." The Avatar informs him as he walks over to the throne. "In the back of the throne, you'd find scorched marks made by our dragons." He draws a fireball and holds the fire in the palm of his hand. Roku stares intently at his hand and then closes it, dousing the fire. When he unclenches his fist, he hands something to Iroh, the tile of the White Lotus.

Iroh accepts the tile, looking wearily at Roku. The White Lotus, an ancient sect that once helped the poor, the unfortunate, and the oppressed. They had led rebellions against tyranny, and if the Fire Nation text was correct, they had been the Avatar's first teachers.

Why would the Avatar hand him this tile?

Roku ignores Iroh's questioning gaze, as if he hadn't handed him something extraordinary. "I will accept your tribute, on one condition."

"Yes?"

"It's about your nephew, Zuko."

~oo00oo~

As Iroh rides Avatar Roku's red dragon, Fang, back to the Fire Nation, he reflects on his conversation with the Fire Nation Avatar.

Roku had asked Iroh to protect Zuko, for within the young Prince lays the hope of the Fire Nation. But who'd wish to harm the child and why?

Those were but some of the unanswered questions he'd asked the Avatar. Perhaps this is Iroh's second chance of ensuring what happened to his son does not befall his nephew. That instead, Zuko will be given the chance to choose his own path, to create his own destiny.

Iroh touches his pocket that holds the crown prince headpiece once worn by Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin, and reflects on the heavy legacy that flowed through Zuko's veins. Iroh hopes he's right.

~oo00oo~

For Iroh, the first few months back at the Fire Nation Capital, were strenuous at best.

Upon arrival, Iroh still mourning the death of his son, discovers his father, Fire Lord Azulon, has passed away. Zuko's mother, Ursa has vanished and his younger brother has been declared Fire Lord.

In his grief, Iroh does not question why his brother practically hands him guardianship of Zuko. It's almost as if by keeping Iroh occupied, he would be too busy to challenge their father's decision, or mount a coup against his younger brother.

In time, the ache he feels in missing his son becomes bearable, as he teaches his nephew how to be a good leader.

For the next months, Iroh mentors the young Crown Prince on the lessons he learned as a General leading the Fire Nation army. Lessons his nephew would take to heart. Lessons that in one moment in the war room, in showing concern for the young recruits General Niu had advised Fire Lord Sozi sacrifice, led to an Agni Kai.

And Zuko's banishment.

~oo00oo~

END of PART II

~oo00oo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: The White Lotus **

_Jade must be chiselled before it can be considered a gem._

_Chinese proverb _

Patience, Iroh tells himself.

Zuko is a boy with the temperament of a wolf-bat.

He is all but fifteen, even Iroh at this age had been impossible.

"Uncle!"

Iroh sighs. Patience, he repeats. For fire to burn, one must nurture it, maintain it. Protect it from the elements and sometimes, _yes_ from itself.

"Prince Zuko, one cannot master a new Firebending skill in a day. You must give yourself time –"

"I don't have the time, Uncle. I need to find the Avatar. I need to be prepared!"

"And you will be, but you also need to rest."

"Rest is for fools!"

Agni.

They dock for the night along one of the Fire Nation colonies and as the ship is resupplied, Iroh presses for a change in scenery. As they break camp in the forest, Iroh takes the opportunity to make Zuko practice his Firebending stances. It is easy to train at sea, on a metal ship, but it is much harder to control ones fire when they are surrounded by flammable objects, like trees.

Iroh conjures up a ball of fire that dances above his palm. "You must control your element. Don't let it control you." He moves his hand and the flame follows the moment. Iroh closes his fist and the flame dies out. "You must strengthen your inner chi, Prince Zuko and in doing so, you will become a master of your flame. Rest, we will revisit this tomorrow."

Smiling over to his nephew and the crew, Iroh asks, "Now who wants a calming cup of jasmine tea?"

"Uncle, the Avatar –"

"Has been missing for a hundred years, what's a few more hours, nephew?"

His nephew glares back at him, his fist clenches and small stones along the camp levitated slightly off the ground. With the camp's attention on the Prince, the strange levitation of the stones remains unobserved.

"To go up against an opponent, Prince Zuko, one need not only to master one's basics but one must have a clear mind. A tired warrior gains not an inch but may lose two."

The exiled Prince unclenches his fist and the small stones drop.

Zuko's so different from Lu Ten, thought Iroh. Different in both mind and spirit, and different from the child he once was.

Gone is the boy who used to run freely without concern or the gentle spirit he had come to know through Ursa's letters.

Iroh once had commanded an army and gone up against the best Earth Kingdom Generals. That he could do, but how to help a boy still finding his way? Still grieving for all he'd lost and betrayed by those who should have protect him? This angry youth just needs time; Iroh reminds himself, something he still has plenty to give.

"Come nephew," Iroh lays his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "After a cup of tea, I'll share a story I once told your mother, how as a youth, I rebelled and joined the Rough Rhinos."

"You Uncle?" There's a slight smile on Zuko's lips.

"You don't have to sound so surprise. I am quite a good singer."

Zuko lets out a chuckle. "If you say so."

Perhaps Zuko is not as lost as he first thought.

~oo00oo~

A year later, Zuko is in the North Pole outside the Northern Water Tribe Temple, when the Avatar achieves the Avatar state. The moon is dead, and like a god angered at those who dared to kill his wife, the Ocean Spirit bonds with the Avatar. A creature emerges from this bond between the spirit and Avatar. It sends several high waves to the attacking Fire Nation's soldiers and their approaching ships, cutting the ships to pieces.

The ships overturn and its occupants are tossed into the frigid water of the Arctic Ocean.

Zuko watches in horror as soldiers fight for their lives, knowing it's a losing battle, that hypothermia will soon overtake them, and for those who are Firebenders, their death will be much worse, their bodies constantly trying to warm itself, refusing to admit defeat, prolonging the agony of death.

Something in Zuko flickers, as though a switch has been turned on and he moves, uncaring of his injuries he's gained while encased in ice by Katara and dropped from on high. The only thing that matters is saving his old crew and the other Fire Nation soldiers.

Like the Avatar before him, Zuko body becomes encased in a bright blue glow. His eyes that were once fiery gold, a mark of a true Fire Nation bender, now glow a bright blue colour.

He raises his hand as if to soften the Avatar's blow. Where the Avatar has tossed the Fire Nation soldiers into the water, a wind picks them up to deposit them thousands of miles away upon dry land. Where ships were broken and discarded, its sailors still trapped within its cavity, another wave pushes them out of harm's way. Not all are saved from the Ocean Spirit, but enough will be.

Each hand motion that Zuko makes near the foot of the bridge is mimicked by the wind.

Zuko would have continued trying to save as many of the retreating soldiers as he could, until he takes note of Admiral Zhao escaping from the city.

Abruptly the bright blue glow leaves him and he stumbles, hands coming to the side of his head as he experiences a brief bout of vertigo.

He glances up.

Admiral Zhao cannot escape. Determined, Zuko runs and aims a fireball toward the running Admiral. It hits the wall in front of him.

Admiral Zhao glances up in shock, "You're alive?"

Zuko answers defiantly, "You tried to have me killed!" as he launches a series of fireballs toward Zhao, even as the Admiral dodges away from the blasts, rolling along the ice wall.

With hate in his eyes, Zhao informs him, "Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit and enemy of the Fire Nation!" he practically screams at Zuko.

They face each other. So absorbed are they in their battle that neither notice the Ocean Spirit's essence travelling down the main canal.

"You freed the Avatar!" accuses Admiral Zhao.

"I had no choice!" argues Zuko, even as he continues his attacks, firing one fire volley after another at Zhao.

Zhao disperses the fireballs, and as the blasts subside, he drops his smoking cloak to the ground.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure, you disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived!"

Zhao returns fire. They continue to fight and in one unguarded moment, Zuko fires a volley at Zhao, who falls off the parapet wall into the tier below.

Over the foot of a bridge, over a canal, their battle marches on. Just as Zuko delivers a series of successful blasts against Admiral Zhao, now on the ground, he looks over Zuko's shoulder in horror, "It can't be."

From behind Zuko the Ocean Spirit grabs Zhao and pulls him off the bridge, just as Zuko reaches for him, "Take my hand!"

For one brief moment it seems as though Zhao would, but he turns away from the outstretched hand and disappears as the Ocean Spirit drags him underneath the water.

Spent, Zuko knees hit the ice floor. There was a cut along his eyebrow, upper lip, a dark bruise along the lower half of his left jaw, another cut along the bridge of his nose.

He loses consciousness.

~oo00oo~

Spirits but that's a close one, thought Iroh.

After the battle ends and the young Avatar gang quietly hug each other, Iroh slips away. He needs to find his nephew, and he does, unconscious near the bridge.

With strength he did not know he possesses, Iroh carries his nephew out of the Northern Tribe stronghold to a small raft.

Iroh huffs as he places his nephew on the raft, "You've grown, nephew."

Zuko moans.

Iroh touches his nephew's forehead; he looks down at him in concern. Due to Firebender inner fire their body temperatures are always above the normal, but this –

Zuko is cool to the touch. Too cold.

Iroh kneels beside his nephew and waves his hands just above his unconscious form hoping to instil some warmth. But nothing he does seems to work.

From the shores, Iroh looks over the horizon.

He needs to get Zuko's temperature up, something he can't do while aboard a small wooden raft.

To stay means the possibility of capture by a tribe mourning the death of their beloved Princess.

Iroh lays his hand on Zuko's forehead, then checks his pulse along his throat. Heart rate is good and steady, but body temperature is still low.

Iroh is certain that as a prisoner, Zuko's illness will be attended to. Iroh also has to consider that spring is near and temperature will soon rise above freezing and many areas, including the Northern Water Tribe city, will experience twenty-four hour daylight. Enough sun for two Firebenders to plan their escape.

Stay or leave, he must make a decision soon.

Zuko shivers.

If hypothermia is setting in –

Iroh has already lost one child; he will not lose another.

Making sure the raft is secure, and Zuko comfortable, Iroh makes his way back to the Northern Water Tribe city.

In his pocket, he traces a small Lotus tile, the symbol of the Order of the White Lotus.

~oo00oo~

"Who goes there?" A water tribe warrior in a blue parka, guarding one of the entrance towers, asks Iroh as he approaches one of the gates leading to the city enclave.

"I am in need of assistance," Iroh tells him, making sure his hood of his black robe hides his face.

An ice wall forms around him, ensuring that Iroh will not be able to escape.

"You're Fire Nation!" The warrior accuses.

Iroh stops pretending and drops his hood. "I am but an old man."

"You're a fool, if you think –"

Another warrior approaches, this one older and of higher rank. Others, who mill uncertainly around their leader, join him. "After such a defeat, the Fire Nation soldier would not be foolish enough to attack twice. Why are you here, old man?"

Iroh nods in greeting, "My nephew is hurt –"

"Our princess is dead!" Shouts the warrior who had first spotted Iroh.

"And I mourn with thee," Iroh raises his enclosed hands in front of him and bows respectfully. "But my nephew needs a healer."

"All our healers are busy," He is informed.

"My nephew is but a boy," Iroh insists.

The Waterbender warrior stares down at him. He nods to his men. "Go with him and take them both back to the enclave."

Iroh waits anxiously as the Waterbender warriors lower themselves down. "Please, come quickly."

Iroh is worried that Zuko has not moved from his spot on the raft. He checks him quickly. His temperature has lowered, and his heart beat, once steady, has slowed.

The warriors create a makeshift sled and place Zuko inside. With two Waterbenders in front and two in back, they sled back to the Water Tribe enclave.

"Agni, protect him," Iroh murmurs, hoping he's made the right decision.

~oo00oo~

In the healing hut, Yugoda and her trainers assist the other healers. Many are treated for burns; others frost bite, for not all Water Tribe members are benders. As she watches over her students and their patients, she is soon distracted by the commotion at the entrance of the healing hut.

Several warriors come in, followed by what appears to be two Fire Nations soldiers, if one were to consider the old man and injured boy as soldiers.

"Put them here," she calls to them.

They place the boy over the large mat. As she beings to check his chi paths, the older man that had accompanied him, also kneels across from her.

"He's chi is blocked," she tells him, just as Master Pakku joins them.

"I was informed there are two Firebenders here."

The older Firebender ignores him, and instead speaks directly to Yugoda. "I need fire."

She nods to one of her assistants. Getting fire here will be difficult but not impossible. "Was he dumped in the water?" She asks. The boy's clothes are dry. The only injuries he has aside from the blocked chi is an old scar along the left side of his face, and recent cuts along his brow, bridge of his nose and upper lip. There is also a nasty bruise forming along his jaw.

As for his torso –

She began to undress him.

The older man reaches out to stop her. "He'll catch cold."

"He's already cold. I need to know where else he's been injured."

They undress the youth quickly, opening his white winter coat.

There are bruises along the side of his ribs, nothing broken. Others are forming along his back. Looking at all those multiple injuries, it's a wonder the boy is still alive.

Wood is scarce here, a top commodity. A steel sheet is first place on the ground, then a large tub is brought in and placed on top of it. Bricks and wood are placed at the bottom of the tub. They will need to submerge the boy in water, then heat it, allowing his temperature to come back to normal.

Master Pakku, who has been observing all of this, looks down at the injured boy and then at his older companion.

"And you are?" he asks.

The older man stands up and then takes something out of his pocket. It's a Pai Sho tile. He hands it over to Master Pakku, who takes it and stares stonily back at the man.

"You play?"

"I'm considered a Master." The man tells him.

Master Pakku nods and then addresses his men. "When he is done with the boy, bring him to me." He leaves.

Kesuk, one of the older warriors usually designated to guard the walls of the Northern Tribe domain, is here. He raises his hand, and water from the small pool they keep in the healing hut bends and fills the tub.

The older Firebender lights the wood and begins to heat the water. When they get it to a proper temperature, they place the naked youth in it and slowly increase the temperature.

The Firebender nods his thanks to Yugoda, who has been watching over the boy.

"My name is Yugoda," she informs him.

There is a pause and he says, "Iroh."

~oo00oo~

Night soon settles and the Zuko has stabilized, if one calls maintaining a body temperature too low for a Firebender stable.

Iroh sits down beside the tub to rest. He's drained from keeping the water in the tub warm. They have been trying to reactive Zuko's core, but to no avail.

"You need to rest, Iroh," Yugoda, the Water Tribe healer tells him.

He tries to smile, but it does not reach his eyes. "Thank you," he tells her.

"You care for him deeply."

"He's my nephew," Iroh informs her. The most stubborn, pig-headed dragon moose child he'd ever encountered or had the pleasure to raise. "He's sneaky like an elephant rat, bull-headed like an ostrich horse, and sometimes as graceful as a rough rhino."

Yugoda smiles, "And just as lovable."

"More," Iroh corrects her. A son, that is what Zuko has become.

A young healer approaches Yugoda with a message. She leans and whispers in Yugoda's ear. Her teacher nods, then the healer steps back.

"Master Pakku will see you now." She informs Iroh.

"But my nephew –"

"I'll keep watch over him. Don't worry, I'll send for you if he takes a turn for the worse."

Iroh sighs deeply, gets up and follows one of the young healers who passes him to one of the guards. They walk out of the healing hut, past a few homes and to the canal, where they take one of the boats. They travel under several bridges until they stop.

The warriors bring him to the building and a room where Master Pakku awaits. A Pai Sho game board is traced on top of an ice table. Master Pakku conjures up a chair for Iroh. He hands him back the Lotus tile.

Iroh sits down.

Master Pakku dismisses the rest of the warriors and upon their departure, closes the ice door.

"A game," he says, staring intently at Iroh.

"A game it is," Iroh answers, placing his first piece in the middle of the board.

"You favour the white lotus gambit," Master Pakku states.

"It's always best to start with a true and tried game," Iroh says.

They continue to place the tiles, one after the other, until the tiles on the board form a lotus, with Iroh's first tile in the centre.

"The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secret." Master Pakku says, "But what is such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus doing here?"

Iroh sits back. "I followed my nephew."

"Dragon of the West has only one nephew." Master Pakku rests his elbows on the table, hands clasped together. "What is the exiled prince doing in my city?"

Iroh takes back his Lotus tile and briefly rolls it over his knuckles before clutching it. "Following the Avatar."

Two Master Benders stare solemnly at each other.

"The children told me you tried to save the moon."

"And failed."

"There were also reports that a young Firebender was seen fighting Admiral Zhao."

Iroh nods, "True."

Pai Sho was not just a game to identify White Lotus members, but one that taught strategy, how to read an opponent, to better understand their motive and judge the character of the man.

"I'll speak to the Chief, and make sure safe passage back is provided."

"After my nephew recovers," insists Iroh.

"Of course."

"Now, Master Pakku, as much as I would like another game, my nephew needs me."

Iroh stands up and respectfully bows before Master Pakku, who waves his hand toward the direction of the ice door that lowers itself onto the ground. The guards come in.

"Please take our guest back to the healing hut and bring him anything he needs."

"Yes, Master Pakku."

~oo00oo~

A Firebender Prince. It matters not that he's exiled.

Master Pakku heads to the direction of the palace. He must inform Chief Arnook.

At the palace, he waits impatiently for the Chief.

"Master Pakku, is something the matter?"

"I have given asylum to two Fire Nation ... soldiers." Master Pakku bluntly informs his Chief.

"You've done what?" It is rare for the Chief to raise his voice against one of the Northern Tribe's most powerful benders, but it is not every day one is informed that asylum has been granted to the enemy.

"One of the soldiers is a member of the White Lotus, the other is his nephew."

The Chief stands straight and proud, hands behind his back. "And what role did _this_ member have on the attack?"

"He tried to save the Princess, Chief Arnook."

The Chief's eyes darken.

"My people have informed me that an old Firebender was seen trying to save my daughter from Admiral Zhao. Is this the man you've granted asylum to?"

"Yes."

The Chief dips his head slightly, in thought. "I am grateful, Master Pakku, that the man tried to save my daughter but I want them both out of my city."

"He's nephew is ill –"

"My daughter is dead!" Chief Arnook hands are no longer behind his back.

Silence settles. It is not often that the Chief loses his temper, but today is no ordinary day.

"There is more, Chief Arnook." It's not that Master Pakku is without a heart, he understands the pain the Chief is feeling, but the man must know the true identity of the two Firebenders.

"More Master Pakku?"

"Perhaps it is best if you come with me."

"My mind will not be changed."

Master Pakku sighs.

Chief Arnook's expression is one of pained tolerance. "We both know there is much for us to do. We not only have to rebuild what was destroyed but visit our sister tribe in the south and you want me to what, spend some time with two Fire Nation soldiers?"  
"We have General Iroh, Dragon of the West, with us and his nephew, the exiled Prince Zuko."

Chief Arnook's frown turns to cold fury. If he'd been a bender, Master Pakku by now would have been encased in ice. "Repeat that again."

"I believe you've heard me the first time."

"I am your Chief, Master Pakku. I will not tolerate insolence."

The two men stare at each other. "General Iroh is member of the White Lotus, and his nephew is believed to have been injured while battling Admiral Zhao."

Chief Arnook's expression stills. "Once the young prince is able to travel, I want them both gone from my city." He doesn't wait for an answer; he leaves Master Pakku alone in the room.

~oo00oo~

The day turns to evening and Zuko has not improved.

Iroh continues to wait vigilantly by his side.

Perhaps the spirits could help.

"Yugoda, the longer we are unable to raise Zuko's temperature, the higher the risk we run of him developing other complications, correct?"

The healer gazes solemnly at Iroh. "Yes, that is true."

"Would the waters in the Spirit Oasis help us?"

She falters. They had taken Zuko out of the tub and Yugoda had been using water to move his blocked chi. While the waters in the Spirit Oasis held special healing properties, it also housed the Moon and Ocean Spirits. Spirits the Fire Nation had tried to kill.

"Tui and La may save him, but the boy is Fire Nation, and after what has taken place they may just as quickly kill him."

A flicker of apprehension courses through him; if he does nothing –

"Would you help me get him to the Oasis?"

Yugoda stops her healing. For the boy to recover, he'll need another source of healing. She has done what she can. "It may not work, Iroh," she warns him.

"I know."

Yugoda calls some of men. They'll need help transporting the boy to the Spirit Oasis.

~oo00oo~

"They have done what?" Master Pakku could not believe Yugoda would dare do this, not so soon after Princess Yue's sacrifice.

The water in canal that had up to this moment been calm, rises up in waves, in conjunction with the bender's anger.

"Get Chief Arnook. Now!"

~oo00oo~

Yugoda, two other healers, a few Waterbender guards from the healing hut, and Iroh gather around the pond in the Spirit Oasis.

One of the guards speaks up, "This is not right."

"Shush, you." Yugoda tells him. They place Zuko next to the pond.

Iroh breaths deeply, he then kneels down to press his lips to Zuko's forehead. "May Agni protect you," he whispers to his unconscious nephew.

They place the boy in the pond and wait for something to happen but nothing does, not even when the white or black Koi fish swim around Zuko. They wait anxiously but it looks like the spirits will not help the child, nor would the water's healing properties heal him. Just as Iroh and the other healers bend down to remove Zuko from the pond, they are surrounded by Water tribe warriors, amongst them Pakku and Chief Arnook who step forward.

"What have you done?"

Before they are able to answer the Chief, the two Koi fish swim around Zuko in a circular pattern and the pond, that up to this moment had been calm, glows and a light encases Zuko before it submerges him under the water.

Iroh holds his breath, praying to the ancestors. Hoping the spirits would save his boy.

The bright glow dims, the fish swim away and Zuko emerges from under the water, now floating on his back. His recent wounds are healed.

As Iroh reaches for his nephew, pulling him onto dry land, Zuko opens his eyes. For one brief moment Zuko's eyes are bright blue. He blinks and when he opens them again they change to the Fire Nation gold.

"Uncle?"

~oo00oo~

Zuko dreams of fields filled with plentiful harvest, of a clear blue sky and of a dragon by the name of Fang.

It had been years since he's thought back to the day his world changed, when he lost both his mother and grandfather and had his first encounter with a dragon.

But these dreams were different from those memories. In these dreams, he dreamt of being awakened by a loud noise. It was fireballs falling from the sky and into his home, of battling the lava that had erupted from two volcanoes, of a friend, brother, once considered lost regained only to be betrayed in the end, of being on his knees unable to get up, coughing, of seeing a soothing light and then no more.

Zuko opens his eyes to find his uncle looking anxiously at him and surrounded by Waterbenders.

He tries to conjure fire but his uncle stops him. "No Prince Zuko, you must rest."

"Uncle."

"We are safe, nephew."

_Safe?_

Zuko feels his uncle's hand along his forehead. He closes his eyes once again and this time sleeps.

~oo00oo~

Iroh breaths a sigh of relief.

They return Zuko to the healing hut.

While he's told Zuko they are safe, this is far from the truth. Master Pakku may have promised protection, but that was before they placed Zuko in the Spirit Oasis.

Iroh gets up and nods to Yugoda, who is caring for the other patients.

"General Iroh, this way please." One of the guards directs him to the far end of the hut, to a separate room. There waiting for him are Master Pakku and Chief Arnook.

"You tried to save the Ocean Spirit, and only because of that, have I not had you killed." Chief Arnook informs Iroh.

Iroh inclines his head. As a father who once lost a child, he knows this pain. This anger.

"I will not strain upon your hospitality. We will leave once Zuko awakens."

The Chief nods in return. "And not a day more." He warns.

"And not a day more," Iroh agrees.

He needs to get Zuko away from this city, somewhere safe because while for now he could ignore the way his nephew's eyes had gone from a bright blue to gold, he could not risk others noticing that his nephew is more than just a Firebender.

Iroh also needs time to reflect on what he's seen and pray that Agni, the God of Fire, reclaims his child.

But when Zuko finally reawakens, it isn't at dawn when Firebenders are at their strongest but at dusk, when they are at their weakest.

To travel in darkness in the North Pole is not safe.

"Iroh, the child is not strong enough." Yugoda stresses.

Both Firebenders are dressed in warm blue parkas. There's a young Waterbender warrior standing next to them.

Iroh bows to Yugoda. "I thank you, Yugoda, for all of your help."

"Stay a few more days, until the child is stronger." She insists.

"I am fine," Zuko reassures her. He too bows in front of the healer. "Thank you."

"Oh, child. As a healer, the thought of you out there –"

"We have faced worst situations." Iroh said.

Yugoda waves his words away. "Even a Waterbender would have difficulty crossing our icy terrain, let along two Firebenders."

"Healer Yugoda, if you are that concerned," Kaito, a Waterbender warrior said, "My men and I can accompanied them out of our city and make sure they head in the right direction."

Yugoda turns to the Waterbender. "I have your word that you'll protect them?" she asks.

"My word, Yugoda." The warrior insists.

"I was there when you were birthed Kaito," she warns.

The young warrior blushes. "Yes, Yugoda."

"And your mother was one of my apprentices."

The warrior sighs.

"I will not fail you, Healer Yugoda," He promises.

"I should hope not, or next time you get frost bite –" she lets the threat hang.

_Don't laugh_, Iroh shares a look with his nephew.

For a healer, Yugoda is as tough as a Fire Nation Drill instructor.

"Well since that is settled," Yugoda hands Iroh a bag. "I've included some provisions for your travel. Some medicine for the boy, should he develop a cough, and a few tea leaves I had stored away from our last exchange with the closest Earth Kingdom colony."

"Tea, you say." Iroh is pleased.

"And I have even included a few dried lemon peels," She adds.

"Excellent, excellent, I cannot thank you enough." Iroh says as he eagerly takes the package.

The healer blushes.

~oo00oo~

The small Water Tribe vessel passes through a series of locks, and with each lock the water levels fall and they pass to the next gateway, until eventually they are at the city's entry way.

As they are about to venture out of the city the Waterbender Kaito directs the two Firebenders to their wooden raft.

Looking at the raft, he frowns.

It's just a flat wooden structure with a makeshift sail. How in La will the Firebenders make land?

Kaito looks back at the old Firebender and the youngster next to him. Prior to this attack, he's never seen a Firebender and it was one of the reasons he's offer his services.

To protect the Northern Water Tribe, one must know its enemy.

But.

He sighs. Healer Yugoda would not be pleased.

Kaito looks out to the water. If the tide is any indication, Tui and La seem restless tonight.

"I suggest you wait until morning and let the tide die down." Kaito informs the older Firebender.

"Chief Arnook wants us gone." Iroh warns.

"Aye but if Healer Yugoda discovers I send you out during high tide." There is a pause. "...A few more hours would not hurt anyone."

"I do not wish to get you and your men in trouble," The old Firebender informs him.

As a precaution he sends word up to the barrack, to those who commanded the different gateways into the city that tonight Tui was being temperamental and he's advised the Firebenders to leave at dawn

At dawns approach, the young Firebender sways on his feet and covers his ears. "Uncle, something is wrong."

The older Firebender helps the youngster sit down on the ground. "Breathe, nephew."

Kaito's men are on alert. Dawn is when Waterbenders are the most vulnerable. Aside from the young Firebender, who looks as if he has been gutted, nothing seems out of place. But they soon realize how wrong they are as the water that usually laps against the outer wall, recedes.

"Kaito, what's going on?" one of the warriors asks.

"Bohai, warn the others. Get the Waterbenders to protect the perimeter!"

When he was a child, his grandfather used to tell him tales of the time before bending, when the Northern Water Tribe lived scattered along the shore, residing in a mixture of sealskin huts and igloos made of ice. Once, they had come close to being decimated when the water was said to have left the ocean.

Tui and La, he'd believed his grandfather's stories to be old wives' tales, not fact.

"Is there anything we could help you with?" the older Firebender asks.

"Stay out of our way!" Kaito shouts as his men begin to reinforce the outer wall.

Frothing bubbles form on top of the receding water and then an eerie silence settles over the ocean. They all look at each other. Even the Firebenders are caught off guard. There's a stillness in the water that warns of things to come, a silence in the air that raises the hair on the back of Kaito's neck.

In the next breath, the water rises and hits the outer wall. The impact of the ever increasing waves crashes through the outer wall and some of the Waterbenders who had at this point been reinforcing their perimeter fall.

"Uncle!"

Amidst all the sound, the boom, Kaito hears the young Firebender scream for his uncle as the older man is swallowed by the tidal wave and dragged back into the ocean.

"NO!" the youngster screams again as Kaito thinks _Tui, why have you forsaken us_?

Kaito tries to keep conscious. The wall must be reinforced. The city must be protected. He desperately hangs onto the ice even as a wall of water continues to rise and crash into him.

As his hands slips, his body bruised, he looks up just in time to see a blue glow surround the young Firebender.

_What?_

It's impossible.

He must have passed on to the Spirit World, Kaito thought, for there was no explanation for how a Firebender could be bending water away from their city, minimizing its impact, forcing it down and at the same time creating air bubbles around the injured Waterbenders.

La, the world has gone mad.

~oo00oo~

A drenched Iroh coughs up water. His ears pop.

He pushes wet hair from his face and breathes, letting the fire warm him. Iroh then gets up and begins to look for his nephew, but trying to find Zuko amongst the injured Waterbenders is not easy.

"Zuko?"

He finally locates his nephew on top of one of the gateways, both of his hands are raised as if he is pushing something back.

Iroh ignores the stunned Waterbenders and goes to stand beside his nephew. "Prince Zuko?" he calls again, this time laying his hand on Zuko's arm.

Zuko looks at him, his eyes are glowing.

In a deep voice, Zuko answers. "General Iroh, we meet again."

Surprised, Iroh takes a step back. He bows, placing his right hand in front of him, vertically on top of his left palm, making the signal of the Fire Nation flame.

"Avatar Roku."

~oo00oo~

END of PART III

~oo00oo~


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four: The Phoenix **

_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.  
Chinese proverb _

"How is the boy?" Master Pakku asks Iroh.

"Resting. What of your men?" Iroh asks as he glanced over to the makeshift medic beds.

"We will rebuilt."

They both look back to the sleeping youngster.

"There have never been two Avatars."

"I know." Iroh answers. Never have two Avatars existed at the same time but something must have occurred during Roku's Bardo, the in-between state after death and before one's rebirth.

"You knew." Master Pakku said.

"I hoped it would not come to be and Zuko would be allowed to live this life without carrying the burdens of his past ones."

"He would need to be trained."

"It would appear so."

They again keep their vigil that's broken when Master Pakku reflects. "It would be difficult for people two accept two Avatars, let alone one of them being the Fire Nation Crown Prince." He paused. "An explanation would be needed."

"Zuko is both Avatar Roku's and Fire Lord Sozin's great grandson."

"That would do."

~oo00oo~

The Avatar.

Had he not seen it with his own eyes, Kaito would not have believed it.

Never have there been two Avatars, but after this morning's harbour wave, anything is possible.

Kaito lays back down on the bed. Master Pakku has asked those who have been reinforcing the outer wall to rest and regain their strength, but Kaito still feels shaken. Twice now their nation has been protected by an Avatar.

La, none of this made sense.

~oo00oo~

Zuko's temper flares.

He's not –

It's a lie.

It has to be.

He's a Firebender. He bends fire, not water.

"Zuko, please listen to me –"

Zuko just shakes his head and runs out of the hut.

He needs to get away.

"Nephew." Iroh calls after him.

He makes it out to one of the waterfalls around the palace, knees hitting the ground.

He stays there, absorbing what little sun he can, ignoring everything else even the sound of crunched snow as someone approaches.

Zuko feels a warm hand at the back of his head. "It's all right, nephew."

"I don't want to be a Waterbender." He confides, voice low.

"Well, technically you're not."

"Uncle," Zuko glares at his uncle.

Iroh lets out a small chuckle. "You're my nephew and it matters not to me what you can or cannot bend."

"But water, uncle?" Zuko stares at him in disbelief.

"There is much for us to talk about and for you to learn. Come back to the hut. I've made some tea."

"Tea can't solve this." Zuko informs Iroh as he is assisted up.

Iroh looks at him in shock. "What have I done to deserve a nephew that does not recognize the power of tea?"

The tips of Zuko's ears go red. "Uncle."

With a gentle smile, Iroh places a hand on Zuko's shoulder directing him back to the hut. "Jasmine tea with bits of dried lemon peel."

~oo00oo~

At the plaza, at the citadel steps, sit a small group of youngsters.

Master Pakku glances over to them. He brings his hands together, and in one clap the steps become an ice sheet. The youngsters slide down the sheet and end up tangled together on the ground.

"Go home," he tells them, all the while ignoring how some of the brats stick their tongue out at him.

Insolent children, if only he could put them in ice. Just for an hour or so.

Pakku turns to watch as his best Waterbenders bend ice to form an arena.

Here they will train the Firebender and teach him the Waterbender forms.

To think just a few days ago, the thought of training a girl had seemed strange; this is unthinkable.

"Master Pakku," Iroh bows and pushes his nephew forward, making the youngster bow as well.

"General Iroh. Prince Zuko." He beckons them to follow him. "We must start your training Prince Zuko."

Zuko shakes his head as if not understanding Pakku's words. "Why would you wish to train me? I'm Fire Nation."

Pakku stops and indicates to the city. "We wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. You've been given a gift. A chance perhaps to redeem your people. To stop this war."

"But that's the Avatar's job." Protests Zuko.

"And are you not one?" he looks to the young man, to his shaven-head, to the pony tail the symbol of the Fire Nation.

"I'm not him. I am not Aang."

"And we should be thankful you are not a twelve-year old child, who spends too much time playing than training." There is a look of disdain in his expression. "A hundred years we have been at war, one clueless child will not be able to fix it, to solve the problems war has brought, to understand the complexities of rebuilding, of learning again to trust one's neighbour, one's fellow Nation." His blues eyes pierce through Zuko. "You on the other hand, may just get it."

"Zuko, your nation needs to find the balance it has lost. To reclaim its honour. Your people need you, nephew; to fight for them by stopping this war." General Iroh said.

"You both ask the impossible." Zuko speaks with a quiet desperation. "I am not the Avatar. Your eyes deceived you." There was a slight break in his voice. "I have a hard enough time bending fire, let alone water."

"Our eyes do not deceive us, Prince Zuko. Somehow the Avatar state was triggered in you and you were able to Waterbend and save our city. It would be remiss of us not to train you." Pakku tells him. "The spirits have spoken."

Pakku nods to his Waterbenders as one of them steps forward.

"Now, observe their stances and copy them."

Iroh steps back, away from them both and goes to sit on the stand with the other Waterbenders.

Pakku watches carefully as Zuko mimics each of the stances, at times he correct the Prince position, the flow of his arms that would allow water to be suspended either up and down.

"Again."

They practice each of the stances, all the while Pakku grows concerned that the young man has not once formed water.

"This may be more difficult than we thought," Pakku tells Iroh.

"Patience, Master Pakku. One does not become a master in a day."

Master Pakku raises an eyebrow. "If he cannot Waterbend at will –"

"Perhaps if he were to go up against your Waterbenders. To test the new stances –"

"Yes, that may work."

They soon have Zuko going up against the Waterbenders, of him blasting fire from his hands as balls of water or ice are thrown at him.

On the sidelines, Master Pakku watches as Zuko back flips over two of the Waterbenders and lands behind them. One of the warriors attacks Zuko by sending a stream of water at him but he dodges in time.

Two more benders join the arena, throwing more water at the young Prince until Zuko swings his arm and deflects the water, pushing it back to his opponents.

"Yes!" General Iroh exclaims.

Yes, indeed.

~oo00oo~

At night, Zuko dreams of flying with a dragon name Fang.

He dreams he is straddling Fang's neck just above the dragon's shoulders. His hands come to grip the dragon's neck and he leans close to its head to say, "Faster."

As they pick up speed, and fly higher Zuko in his dream lets out a youthful whoop.

~oo00oo~

It's morning and Zuko still feels exhausted.

He's getting better at redirecting water, pushing it, bending it, but this is so different from fire. He tosses in bed. He should be getting up, but to spend another day feeling his insides cringe as he bends the opposite of what he is –

He sighs.

Yesterday, after training uncle explained about the cycle of rebirth and reincarnation. How something must have happened to Avatar Roku's spirit so that only parts of it went to Avatar Aang and the other part remained unclaimed until Zuko's birth.

Perhaps, his uncle theorized, it was the union of Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa that had called to Roku's spirit. Perhaps it remembered a time when it had been best friends, brothers with Fire Lord Sozin.

Or perhaps it recognized that the only way this war could end is if those who started it had a hand in ending it.

Whatever happened, Zuko now carries a part of Avatar Roku's spirit.

Enough wool-gathering.

Zuko gets up and finds his uncle in the next room sitting cross-legged, meditating.

"Uncle." Zuko sits across from Iroh.

"How was your rest nephew?"

Zuko stares at his hands.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he mutters.

For a moment Iroh studies him intently. "We each have a destiny to fulfill, Prince Zuko."

"What is my destiny?" Lines of worry appear between his eyes.

"To lead your people." Iroh informs him in a patient tone.

"What if I fail uncle? What if all of this is just a mistake?"

"I have watched you grow from a happy child to a boy who jumped at shadows, to a man who will lead his people out of chaos. Make no mistake Prince Zuko, Avatar Aang will face your father, and this war will be brought to the Fire Nation but only you can salvage what is left of our people."

"And what of my honour?" he asks woodenly.

Iroh grabs Zuko's hands. "You never lost your honour, it was your father who lost _his_."

Zuko tightly holds onto Iroh's hands. "What you ask of me uncle –"

"I would not ask it of you if I did not believe in you."

"Uncle."

Iroh reaches over and pulls Zuko for a hug.

For now at least Zuko's doubts disappear.

~oo00oo~

Days pass and Zuko grows in confidence. He is finding it easier to Waterbend and the stances are becoming second nature.

As he trains, the Northern Tribe prepares a small fleet to travel to the South Pole and visit their fellow tribesmen. Master Pakku organizes a group of Waterbender warriors to travel with him.

It's time for Zuko and his uncle to leave, to continue their travel and find an Earthbender Master.

A part of Zuko does not want to leave, the relative quietness that he has found but uncle insists he continues his training.

Could he do this? Save his people?

Uncle believes he could but –

He is heir to Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku, karma would dictate he has already used up all of his luck.

Zuko clenches his fist. He would have to make new luck then.

~oo00oo~

Chief Arnook looks out to the boats, the small fleet that would travel to the Southern Pole.

He grieves that his daughter was not here to see this or all the changes that have occurred.

Two Avatars.

What is this world coming to?

And why couldn't it have produced one more miracle?

Just one more.

"Chief Arnook," Master Pakku comes to stand next to him.

"Everything ready?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"We will stop this war."

"Even if it ends, Master Pakku it is too late for our people." He begins to walk away.

"Chief Arnook." Master Pakku calls to him.

"I have no heir, Master Pakku. I wish for no heir." He confides.

"Princess Yue has served her people well and if this has taught us anything, one day she will be back amongst her people."

"How can you know that?" Chief Arnook asks as he turns towards Master Pakku.

"If Avatar Roku spirit can be reincarnated in Prince Zuko, can Princess Yue spirit one day return?"

There is a mixture of hope and grief in Chief Arnook's gaze. "I will consider your words."

"Please do."

Chief Arnook walks back to the palace, feeling more hopeful than before.

~oo00oo~

END of PART IV

~oo00oo~


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five: The Dragon King **

_I hear and I forget; I see and I remember; I do and I understand.  
Chinese proverb _

Healer Yugoda stands on the deck of the ship and breaths in the cool winter air. She has never travelled before. Never left the confines of her city and yet here she is all of eighty about to have a grand adventure and to see an old friend, Kanna.

For once her people have hope that there will be an end to this war.

She looks over to the young Firebender, who's practicing his stances.

They're to drop off the two Firebenders near the Northern air Temple, there General Iroh would travel to Ba Sing Se and meet a contact of his, someone who could hopefully teach Prince Zuko how to Earthbend.

She approaches Iroh. "You seemed troubled, General Iroh."

He sighs. "We have a saying in our nation, _Man's schemes are inferior to those made by heaven_."

"And have you schemed?" Yugoda asks.

"Before I truly saw him bend water, I had hoped my nephew would have had the chance to chart his own destiny. He carries so much already, I wish him not to carry more."

There was a look of concern on his face. The Prince has been given a task few mortals would want.

She places her hand on his arm. "Sometimes you must trust the spirits, Iroh."

He covers her hand with his. "I cannot lose another son."

"He is strong and determined. He will survive."

"May the spirits hear your words."

~oo00oo~

They had been trekking since late morning. Prior to dawn the Waterbenders had partially docked along the shore and said their farewells to the two Firebenders.

"Uncle, are you sure about this?"

To travel into Ba Sing Se would be no easy task.

"Ah nephew, surely you don't think I would lead us to danger?" teases Iroh.

"No but even the Dragon of the West was able to penetrate its wall."

"Ah, but we are not leading an army nephew, we are but refugees seeking shelter from the war."

Zuko gives his uncle a disbelieving look.

"Come my little worrywart, we still have much land to cover."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Zuko warns.

Iroh lets out a loud chuckle and Zuko finds himself smiling in return.

~oo00oo~

In his dream, the glimmering glow of the dragon's eyes appraised Zuko.

"You have grown child." The dragon says. "You are a hatchling no longer."

Zuko reaches over to touch the dragon's head.

"It is time for us to reconnect," the dragon informs him. "Wake up, Prince Zuko and come to me."

Zuko finds himself jolting up in his cot, breathing deeply.

"Nephew," a sleepy Iroh murmurs.

But Zuko ignores his uncle, almost as if sleep walking, he gets up and walks to the clearing. He stands there as if he is waiting for someone, but it is not a person that comes to him, but a thing of legend, of myth, hunted out long ago.

A red dragon flies down and comes to rest before the young Prince.

"Fang." There is wonder in Zuko's voice.

The dragon bows and nudges him with the tip of its cold nose.

Zuko laughs as he regains his footing, clutching the dragon's whiskers, tears running down his face.

"Roku," the dragon says.

"Yes," is Zuko's quiet reply.

~oo00oo~

Iroh looks over to his sleeping nephew and the dragon resting by his side.

It is said that each Avatar had a Spirit guide and trusted companion. It seems that Zuko has been reunited with his.

~oo00oo~

Zuko rolls to his side and bumps into something that is cool to the touch.

"What?" he asks, still drowsy from sleep.

It coughs and a small puff of warm air engulfs him.

"Ew."

The dragon's chuckle is low and deep.

"You're real," there is wonderment in Zuko's voice, for a brief moment he sounds younger than his sixteen years.

"You've met before?" Iroh asks from his spot beside the camp fire. He's preparing morning tea.

"I got lost in this cave and there was this dragon –" explains Zuko.

"General Iroh, we meet again." The dragon inclines his head toward Iroh.

"You two know each other?" Zuko asks.

"Long ago." Iroh tells him.

The dragon nudges Zuko, until Zuko is up and pushes him towards the camp fire.

"You smell like him." The dragon wrinkles his nose.

"Are you saying I smell bad?"

Iroh hides his smile and sips his tea as his nephew straightens up, glares at the dragon and lectures him on manners.

Yes, this is a good sign.

~oo00oo~

Zuko looks up at the overcast sky. Riding Fang had helped them travel quite a long distance and they should be nearing Ba Sing Se.

Zuko allows the wind to bite his face. It had been an interesting day mixed with new beginnings and old friends.

His expression softens as he remembers how once a young Fang had pulled at his robes. Since the dragon's reappearance he is remembering more of his past life. It is if he and Avatar Roku are merging. He stands up straight and barks, "Come back here!"

Fang is no longer the mischievous ten-year old dragon, he is a bit more dignified, or so Zuko would have believed - had the dragon not stolen the wild turkey-duck uncle had hunted.

Fang acknowledges Zuko's answer with a slight twist of his narrow, lengthy neck. He drops back down and spits the dead uneaten turkey-duck on the ground.

"That's supposed to be our dinner!"

Fang gazed at the turkey-duck with something like distaste. "I would have preferred an arctic hen," he tells Zuko.

Zuko slaps his forehead. "Yes, because that is so readily available here!" he shouts.

"Nephew, I'm sure Fang means to share tonight's dinner."

"Uncle, stop excusing his behaviour, he should know better."

His uncle coughs.

Dragons were long lived and even though a hundred years had passed, Fang was still young.

Zuko picks up the discarded turkey-duck. They still needed to pluck the damn thing. He sighs as he brings the turkey-duck over to his uncle and together they clean it and cover it completely in mud, then buried it in the coals of the camp fire until the mud hardens.

At least they will have a full stomach tonight.

~oo00oo~

At dawn they prepare for one more flight.

Fang lowers a talon claw for Zuko and Iroh to climb on top of him. The dragon rises swiftly into the air. "Lie flat against me," he tells them as he catches a strong wind current.

It's probably the high altitude that makes Zuko and Iroh fall asleep on top of the dragon, and by the time they awaken they had passed Ba Sing Se and instead are touching down on the Eastern Air Temple.

"Why are we here? Did you nap while flying?" Zuko accused the dragon.

The dragon huffs and flexes his wings.

"Now nephew, I'm sure Fang did not mean to –"

"Ba Sing Se is over there, uncle." Zuko points north. "If we wanted to come to the Eastern Air Temple, we would have stayed with the Waterbenders!"

"Zuko," Iroh admonishes.

_I saw you and the Avatar, standing side by side before the world._

He knows he's being childish but the last time he'd been here he had acted like a spoiled Prince who lashed out at the Guru's words.

"It's just –" he voice breaks. "I spend so much time looking for my honour, chasing the Avatar that now – it's hard that everything is so different." Zuko looks down at his hands. On one palm he holds a flame; on the other he has gathered the humidity in the air to form a small globe of water.

He had wanted so desperately to have his father's love. His acceptance. He'd come close to losing himself and harming a defenceless man to end his exile.

Back then, he'd thought he was alone, with still so much of the world to cover, but his uncle had taught him otherwise. He'd lost hope here but he had regained it at the same time.

It just felt odd coming back, to think of the boy he was to the man he is becoming.

The Guru of the temple greets them. "Ah, you're back." There's a calm acceptance in his voice, as if he'd always known Zuko would come back.

Zuko stares at the bald man in loin cloth and then looks beyond him and to the sky-bison who's growling at them.

The sky-bison and the dragon circle each other.

"Um –" This isn't good.

Both animals roar and it looks like they are about to charge each other, so Zuko moves to prevent them form harming themselves and finds the sky-bison has slobbered all over them as he gives Zuko and Fang a friendly lick.

"Agh!"

The dragon chuckles, letting out small warm puffs of air.

~oo00oo~

Sometime later, as he pats Appa's belly the Guru tells them about the sky-bison's plight.

"Avatar Aang and the sky-bison energies are mixed. It is an unbreakable bond very similar to your relationship with Fang. The Avatar must be rejoined with his sky-bison, for the longer they are apart the more angry the spirits would grow."

The sky-bison licks the Guru's face, Zuko wrinkles his nose and whispers to Fang, "Don't get any ideas."

The dragon holds his head up high, looking slightly insulted. Iroh just drinks his tea, amused.

"What should we do?" Zuko asks.

"Avatar Aang is in Ba Sing Se."

"Well then Ba Sing Se it is." Iroh says as he shares a look with Zuko.

~oo00oo~

The world it seems has come to full circle.

They will accompany Appa and ensure he safely rejoins Aang.

This might not have been the destiny he sought, nor the journey he first ventured, but in the end it is the right one.

As his uncle gets on Appa and Zuko straddles Fang, he looks up at the sky.

"I'm ready."

~oo00oo~

THE END

~oo00oo~


End file.
